


Zero Complaints

by AemiliaFawn



Series: Malec Drabbles & Oneshots [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal, Bottom!Magnus, Desperate!Magnus, Fingering, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral, Rimming, mild dirty talk, oversensitivity, top!alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AemiliaFawn/pseuds/AemiliaFawn
Summary: Usually when someone wakes Magnus up before sunrise they'd have to face his wrath – however since Alec decides to make it actually worthwhile for the exhausted warlock, Magnus finds he doesn't mind making an exception just once.





	Zero Complaints

  **Zero Complaints**

Judging from the way the bedroom was still pitch-black and the city below was about as quiet as it could ever possibly get, it was an ungodly hour when Magnus was woken up.

It was a combination of three things which seemed to do the odious trick: a pair of soft lips pressing against the top knob of his spine, gentle fingers trailing down his ribcage and hips slowly grinding against his backside. None of them were necessarily offensive enough to disgruntle Magnus so far, yet he couldn't stop himself from releasing a deep sigh as he stirred.

Being barely conscious and far from fully rested didn't keep Magnus from drawing the conclusion that those touches could only be coming from one person and it was the very reason why there were no threatening blue sparks of magic emanating from his very fingertips just yet. Magnus' love for the handsy man in bed with him unfortunately out-ruled his frustration of having been robbed of a few more hours of precious sleep. It rendered the fleeting thought to just ignore the quiet, albeit convincing plea for him to finally wake up already practically pointless.

"You realize," Magnus started slurring, still only half-awake while his words brought Alec's touches to a halt, "that there are only a very select few people left on this earth who woke me up this early and lived to tell the tale with all their limbs still attached to their bodies."

There was a beat. A moment of silence. Then, the hands started retracting and Magnus grabbed them and held them hostage within his own for good measure.

"Sorry," Alec murmured. His voice was rough. He was hard for Magnus, achingly so, and if Magnus had to guess then Alec had woken up grinding into him after a fantastic dream, and hadn't had the sense to stop until Magnus had spoken up. It was Magnus' own fault, really - he always prided himself in the fact that he took rather excellent care of his Shadowhunter in any way necessary  _(_ or  _desired)_  however last night they'd been so exhausted after that disastrous demon attack in Pandemonium that they had just stumbled into bed as soon as Magnus had portalled them home. The warlock had had half the sense to dismiss their clothing and summon the sheets to cover their naked bodies and that had been the rather anticlimactic end of their stressful night.

Until now.

"I didn't say you had to stop. Make it worthwhile, Shadowhunter," Magnus spoke into his pillow. He hadn't even bothered opening his eyes, was too tired to do so. He had used up pretty much all his magic just a few hours ago and it had rendered him boneless and weak. Now that his plans of sleeping in at least untilnoon were all thwarted by a certain overeager boyfriend, it looked like he had no choice but to just let Alec have his wicked way with him.

Oh, the  _horror_.

(Of course Magnus was just playing hard to get. But if Alec was gonna wake Magnus up at the crack of dawn, then he'd better make it count too.)

Besides, they had never really done it with Alec taking lead, and Magnus wanted to see what Alec would do if he was given full control. His own cock had already been half-hard just from having been tangled up with Alec in the sheets and he could feel himself twitch in anticipation when Alec kissed his shoulder and _oh_ , how could he deny his Alexander anything when the nephilim ground against Magnus' ass  _like that_?

"I will," Alec promised, the short words gently spoken into Magnus' skin. Alec climbed a little more on top of Magnus until Magnus had no choice but to turn his head to look at him curiously - he was rewarded with a slow kiss, one which told him  _good morning, you're beautiful, thank you, I love you_. He purred when Alec sucked on his bottom lip, a trick which Alec had stolen from him, and just as Magnus began turning so he may lay on his back Alec pressed a hand between his shoulder blades and pushed him down into the sheets again.

A tremor went through the warlock.

"Just let me take care of you. You did so much last night," Alec said, eyes still half-lidded after the kiss. Magnus couldn't help but press another one onto his waiting lips and reveled in the content sigh that earned him.

"Sexy as it sounds, you don't have to pay me with your body for my services in _my own club_ , Alexander," he answered. Alec shook his head. His fingertips had begun tracing along the long line of Magnus' spine, sending pleasant shivers down it. Goosebumps were rising on Magnus' skin in spite of it not being cold at all as well and slowly, Magnus could feel his body wake up and tingle wherever Alec decided to touch him next.

"It's not about that. I just wanna love you," his boyfriend admitted, voice soft and gentle. Dirty talk was something that Alec still stuttered his way through and yet, those last five words made Magnus' heart flutter happily in his chest. The Shadowhunter had come such a long way from being the clumsy virgin he'd once been when he had met Magnus and Magnus was proud to take full credit of being the catalyst of that change.  
  
"Okay," Magnus breathed. Alec bit his lip.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Mhm," Magnus hummed happily. "Kiss me and I'll let you do whatever you want to me."  
  
He actually didn't need to be bribed with a kiss and the upturn of Alec's lips in the darkness told him Alec knew this too, but Alec was never one to deny his boyfriend of anything he asked for. He instantly pressed close, lips soft and damp and delicious against Magnus'. Magnus moaned when he felt the drag of Alec's cock along the small of his back - it was a promise for later, and he couldn't help but grind his own hips into the mattress for some release now that he was fully hard himself. Whatever Alec wanted to do with him, Magnus dearly hoped it involved Alec pushing inside of him soon. Magnus already ached with the need for it.  
  
When they parted again Alec pressed a final kiss to the corner of Magnus' waiting mouth and the warlock mirrored Alec's smile. The Shadowhunter pulled away with some reluctance and he instantly made work of kissing and biting his way down Magnus' back. It was an instinctual pull which made Magnus arch his spine a little to push his ass up, a silent plea which was heard loud and clear if the hands settling on his hips were any indication. White teeth dug into Magnus' plush bottom lip as he bit down to muffle his own sounds of appreciation while Alec's thumbs pressed into the dimples on the small of his back - Alec's hands were just so stupidly big, all of him was, and the strength in them did such wonderful things to Magnus.  
  
By the time Alec's lips had reached Magnus' tailbone Magnus was already breathless and whining, face buried in his arms on the pillow with his hips raised and knees spread wide, offering himself up for Alec to do with as he pleased. A string of nonsensical words tumbled from Magnus' mouth when Alec's hands slid from his hips down to his ass cheeks, and Magnus' elbows buckled beneath him until he ended up face down into the bed once more.  
  
"Beautiful," Alec mumbled into his skin, still dragging his lips over Magnus' flesh as though he intended to kiss every inch of him. One of his hands grabbed Magnus' right cheek and spread him impossibly wide, Alec's breath on his hole, while the other hand slid along the smooth expanse of Magnus' back, fingers splayed wide like he wanted to touch as much skin as possible.  
  
"Oh, Alexander," Magnus sighed, holding his breath in anticipation. He could feel himself leaking filthily into the sheets, knew the position he was in made him look nothing short of  _wanton_ , but he couldn't bring himself to care. Not when he knew Alec loved it. Not when he, himself, loved being like this in front of Alec too.  
  
Magnus choked when Alec's hand retracted from his back at last, both of them planted on Magnus' ass now to hold him open, and Alec licked him. Just one broad line from his perineum to his tailbone had Magnus keening, and the second stroke of Alec's tongue, more focused on Magnus' entrance, had Magnus fisting the sheets and biting the pillows. Alec had no clue what he was doing but knowing Alec wanted to explore Magnus' body on his own terms, figure out what made him scream just by doing whatever he could imagine to him only turned Magnus on even  _more_. He couldn't help but press his hips back into Alec in silent encouragement, couldn't help the sob escaping his lips when Alec held onto him tighter to keep him still. When Alec was done with the exploring touches and started fucking his tongue into him in earnest, Magnus thought he would actually shatter into a million pieces.  
  
It was just so good.  
  
"Oh please, please please  _please_ ," Magnus was senselessly mumbling, all eloquence gone. The wet heat of Alec's mouth was too much for him already. This was it. This was the end of the infamous Magnus Bane and that was just  _fine_ by him -  
  
Alec wrapped his hand around the base of Magnus' cock and slowly Magnus gratefully started fucking into the tight grip, torn between wanting more of Alec's mouth or the release his hand brought him. He could feel himself opening up further with every stroke of Alec's tongue, feel him deeper and deeper, but his cock was such a heavy weight between his legs and he just couldn't  _think._  
  
"Alexander," Magnus started. " _Alec_ -"  
  
"Ssh, I got you," Alec promised. "Tell me what you need."  
  
What Magnus truly wanted was for Alec to fuck inside of him, for that stupidly big cock of his to stretch Magnus wide until it burned, but all his mind could come up with was a much wiser, "Fingers - need... Your fingers – anything -"  
  
Magnus groaned when Alec pushed in two fingers (two wonderful thick, calloused, long fingers, slicked by nothing but Alec's saliva on Magnus' entrance because he had eaten him out like he'd been  _starving oh my God -)_  and instantly backed up on them, nonsensically trying to ride them. God, he had become a mess.  
  
He loved it.  
  
"Like that?" Alec asked. His other hand had stopped moving up and down Magnus' length. Magnus managed a soft sound in agreement and Alec slowly fucked his fingers in and out of him. Magnus could hear the little wet squelching sounds of it while he clenched down on them as hard as he could, feeling bereft every time they seemed to leave his body only to feel immense relief when they pushed back in deeper than the last thrust. Alec found his prostate quite easily and after Alec realized he did, he kept hitting him  _right there_  in a way that had Magnus sobbing in earnest now. 

It shouldn't even come as a surprise that it didn't take long for Magnus to cum at all. It was the sensation of Alec's teeth digging into the soft flesh of his ass, just a tender bite hard enough to sting but not enough to hurt, that did the trick. Magnus came so hard he felt tears sting in his eyes - it was like Alec had just ripped it out from between his legs by sheer force, and Magnus was incapable of doing anything but face the crude brutality of it. Wave after wave of pleasure seemed to wash over him and he wanted to tell Alec to  _stop_ and continue at the same time, torn between wanting more and knowing he couldn't handlemore. Hot spurts of cum hit the sheets beneath him, dribbling over Alec's lax knuckles filthily, and Magnus could hear himself cry out helplessly.  
  
By the time he was done his whole body was quivering and Alec was hovering over him, worried and tender.  
  
"Hey," Alec started as he turned him around but with what little strength Magnus had left he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend to hold him close. Alec was still hard, and that just wouldn't do. "Are you -"  
  
"Want you inside," Magnus confessed. "Alexander,  _please_."  
  
"But you just -"  
  
"Then make me cum again."

In the end it was desire which won over common sense, as was unsurprisingly usually the case for Magnus. He was still oversensitive and breathless from his release but he couldn't keep from demanding more, knowing he was an absolute addict when it came to Alec Lightwood. The warlock couldn't possibly be satisfied when Alec  _wasn't_ , and he was fully aware he was abusing Alec's willingness to touch him at any given time just to get the both of them the relief they were craving so desperately. He watched Alec blink at him in consideration and refused to let go. Magnus just needed to feel him. All of him. His legs wrapped around Alec's hips and he sighed when he felt Alec's length rub up against the mess of cum on his stomach while Alec cursed under his breath, so hard it had to hurt.   
  
"Don't make me beg, you know I will," Magnus pressed.  
  
"Okay. Okay," Alec relented. Magnus could already feel Alec's saliva drying on his skin and he summoned lube on his needy hole, shivering at the cold slickness gradually spreading there. Oh, he was craving Alec's cock inside of him so bad. He didn't even give Alec the chance to position himself - he was already reaching down between them both, hand wrapping around Alec's hot flesh, whose head dropped to Magnus' shoulder.  
  
"So hard for me, you're gonna feel so  _good_ ," Magnus mindlessly said. He normally loved talking dirty for Alec, loved sitting down with him and see just what his words could do to the nephilim, but Magnus didn't have enough sense left in him to do so right now. With a clumsy grip he guided Alec's cockhead to his slick entrance and he dug his heels into the small of Alec's back to encourage him to just _finally_ thrust in already. "C'mon, sweetheart. Give it to me."  
  
Alec's arms trembled, but the nephilim didn't argue. With one slick thrust Magnus was open-mouthed, gasping, and  _finally_  full the way he wanted to be. The first thrust was always the one that left Magnus breathless and aching, no amount of preparing ever enough for the size of his man. He could feel his own body struggle to take it all in and Magnus loved it, the feeling so filthy, the knowledge he was just surrendering himself to someone he loved so dearly so arousing.  
  
"I'm not gonna last - can you -"  
  
"No," Magnus breathed when he got himself together. He could feel his entrance clenching tightly around Alec and knew it had to be a torturous sensation, but Magnus couldn't make it stop if he tried, "You're gonna fuck me and you're gonna cum inside of me whenever you want to."  
  
"Oh," Alec gasped. Magnus tightened his thighs around him.  
  
"Now  _move_  before I  _make you_.”  
  
Thankfully he didn't need to tell Alec again. Alec fucked into his body like a man possessed, all inhibitions gone now that Magnus had encouraged him to get rid of them. The oversensitivity and the way Alec kept pounding into him  _just right_  rendered Magnus speechless once more and he could do nothing but just hold onto his lover for dear life. Alec was muttering senseless words of praise into his skin, kept telling him something along the lines of  _"You feel so good, oh my god, never wanna stop fucking you, wanna stay inside of you forever - can never get enough of you I love you so much you're just so_ tight  _-"_ , while Magnus' burgundy nails dragged long lines of even darker red onto Alec's strong back. Magnus felt like he was being mended and destroyed all at once. He looked deep into the eyes of the man wrecking him and knew his cat eyes were showing when Alec cursed and bit his lip.  
  
And when Alec came from that, just from the sight of Magnus' truest, most vulnerable self with his thick cock pulsing a constant hot flood of cum into the warlock, just the thought of having pleased a man so beautiful, so strong, so _worthy_ of his love and body, wrung out another orgasm from Magnus' body as well. White hot flashes of searing pleasure licked at Magnus' insides and he just  _knew_ he was being far too loud, but he couldn't get a grip on himself if he tried.

Alec had half the mind to land to Magnus' right when he collapsed, though he instantly took hostage of one of Magnus' arms, hugging it to his chest and tangling their fingers together. They panted as racehorses in the otherwise silent bedroom and Magnus could slowly feel that bone-deep exhaustion take claim of him once more, now mixed with a deep-rooted satisfaction even if he was sticky in all the wrong places.  
  
Magnus looked at the window. The first rays of sunlight came filtering in between the thin slivers of space between the dark curtains, the tiny dust particles dancing among them seemingly sparkling as though someone had just thrown a fistful of glitter in the air. If he focused hard enough he could see that the sky was blue, too, littered with fluffy white clouds. Maybe it were the mind-blowing orgasms speaking, but Magnus had a feeling it was going to be a beautiful day.

Magnus turned his head to find Alec had been staring at him all along. They were both filthy and Alec's hand was tacky with some of Magnus' earlier release, small beads of perspiration still on his brow. If this was how Alec intended on waking him up every single day he might just end up turning Magnus into a morning person after all.  
  
"Well. Now I know why you always complain when you wake up by yourself," Magnus announced once the haze had lifted enough for him to speak. His legs felt like jelly. He didn't even think he'd be able to walk all that much today, or sit for that matter.  
  
The little half-smile Alec flashed him made the Shadowhunter look his young age, face void of any of the usual stress and worry when his eyes seemed to glimmer with joy and affection instead.

"Does that mean you'll stay in bed with me a little longer from now on?" Alec asked.  
  
He kissed Alec's forehead and squeezed his hand.  
  
"I'd be a terrible boyfriend if I'd allow you to grow lonely," Magnus teased. Alec fixed him with a heartbreakingly earnest expression.  
  
"I'm always lonely when you're not around." It always hit Magnus like a ton of bricks whenever Alec would say these kinds of things - he was still vaguely convinced their entire relationship had been nothing but a fever dream Magnus would one day wake up from. Words failed him, but in the end it didn't matter because Alec added an earnest, "But you know what that means".  
  
"And what's that, Alexander?"  
  
"Means I'll just have to keep you close to me," Alec spoke against Magnus' lips, earning himself a grin. The way Alec always knew how to play Magnus' heartstrings seemed so effortless, like he had been born to be loved by Magnus all along, molded to meet all of Magnus' deepest desires. Magnus couldn't believe his own luck for having found someone like Alec.  
  
"I have zero complaints about that."


End file.
